Coisas belas e sujas
by aposentada
Summary: Para certas perguntas não há respostas. Slash HPDM. Oneshot. REEDITADA!


Coisas belas e sujas 

Autora: Christine Waters

Beta-reader: o F7 do meu computer

N/A1: Essa fic contém slash ( garoto com garoto). Se você não gostar, caia fora antes de ler algo que não goste.

N/A2: Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy não pertencem a mim. Eles são da Tia J.K., que ganha milhões de libras com eles. Eu não ganho absolutamente nada, apenas reviews, se vocês forem bonzinhos...

* * *

" Porque?" – perguntou Harry pela vigésima vez naquela noite.

Draco não respondeu. Harry voltou a insistir:

"Porque?"

Draco já começava a ficar aborrecido com isso. Eles faziam isso a 4 noites: na Sala Precisa, silêncio era a única coisa que precisava para admirar o rosto de seu amado. Ele já admitira que o amava! O que mais ele queria?

"-- Draco, me respon..."

"Responder o quê?" – bufou Draco já irritado com aquela chuva de porquês. Irritado, não: mal-humorado. Não conseguia ficar irritado com Harry.

"--- Porque você me ama" – sussurrou Harry, se encolhendo na parede, com um pouco de medo do que aquele belo sonserino pudesse dizer.

Draco passou as mãos pelos cabelos finos e sedosos e chegou um pouco mais perto de Harry, examinando cuidadosamente aquele lindo perfil. Deus, como queria beijá-lo! Mas não podia...não conseguia...beijá-lo parecia para Draco o equivalente a corromper aquela alma pura.

"-- Não sei" – respondeu, finalmente.

"-- Sabe então quando você começou a me amar?"

"-- Amar, não. Mas gostar eu sei" – Draco deu um fraco sorriso pela primeira vez naquela noite.- "No dia que eu te vi na loja de roupas da Madame Malkin."

"-- Disfarçou bem todos esses anos" – disse Harry. Draco via claramente que ele estava nervoso. Todos esses anos, como não o podia ter , o observava. Sabia o que cada um de seus pequenos gestos significava. O ato de apertar as mãos, que Harry fazia agora, significava que ele não sabia o que fazer. Que estava nervoso. Que estava MUITO nervoso.

"-- Disfarcei a base de te encher o saco todos esses anos" – comentou Draco – "Mas amar..."

"-- É difícil disfarçar, eu sei" – disse Harry, como se lesse os pensamentos do outro – Se fosse fácil nós não estaríamos aqui agora.

E calou-se. Durante vários minutos, eles se calaram, um observando o outro. Apenas isso. Um sabia o que o outro estava pensando; não precisavam conversar para isso.

De repente, Harry abriu a boca, como se para dizer alguma coisa, mas fechou-a logo em seguida, como se acabasse de ter outra idéia melhor. Diminuiu a distância entre ele e Draco até que seus narizes se encostassem e pegou ambas as mãos do garoto loiro, que por sua vez gelou. Será que ele ia beijá-lo?

Mas Harry não o beijou. Com as mãos, começou a acariciar o rosto do outro menino. Os olhos. O nariz . A boca. Os cabelos. As orelhas. Era tudo muito estranho para os dois, mas ao mesmo tempo era maravilhoso. Draco começou a acarinhar o garoto de cabelos espetados, roçando o nariz com o do outro menino. Era simplesmente perfeito. O mesmo pensamento pareceu ocorreu a Harry, que finalmente falou:

"-- Porque você não me beija?"

Tudo pareceu acabar por encanto a menção dessas palavras. Draco se soltou do outro garoto e encolheu-se num canto.

"-- Mas porque...? " – começou Harry, espantado com a mudança de clima em questão de segundos.

"--- Você é puro. Se eu te beijar, vou te contaminar com a minha impureza. Não posso. Você não mer..."

Foi calado pelo dedo indicador de Harry em seus lábios. Os olhos verdes-vivos do Não-mais-tão-garoto-que-sobreviveu estavam brilhantes. Aqueles olhos pareciam a própria força. A própria luz. A própria esperança.

"-- E quem foi que disse que você não é puro?" – perguntou Harry carinhosamente, acariciando o rosto dele e chegando perto novamente, abraçando –o , como se fosse niná-lo – "Quem foi que te disse essa besteira?" – seu tom de voz era tão carinhoso que Draco começou a se emocionar.

"—Ninguém" – respondeu ele com voz embargada –" Eu sou, apenas. Não mereço você" – acrescentou, olhando para os olhos incisivos do outro. Olhos azuis nos verdes.

Harry continuava a acariciar o rosto dele, agora sorrindo. Aproximou-se de Draco; novamente os narizes se tocaram.

"-- Não sei quem foi que colocou isso na sua cabeça, mas com certeza é uma idiotice" – Ele sorriu. A expressão em seu rosto era de pura paz – "Você me merece Draco Malfoy, e eu te mereço."- Acrescentou num tom de quem encerra assunto – "E agora, se você não vai me beijar, eu beijo."- disse, brincalhão. Draco deu uma gargalhada.

E eles se beijaram. E se beijariam muito naquela noite, entre risos por finalmente estarem juntos, respirações alteradas pela descoberta do novo e suspiros de satisfação. E ali amanheceram juntos. Agora nada nem ninguém podia separá-los. Nem a pior das maldades. Poderiam tentar, mas jamais conseguiriam.

Afinal,o mundo é feito disso.

De coisas belas e sujas.


End file.
